El placer de amar
by VictoriaDvalosBTR
Summary: Entrar a una cafetería, cruzar un poco de palabras y citarse para verse... podría ser la manera más sencilla, pero extraña, de conocer a tu verdadero amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece. Las obras originales son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la serie Sherlock de la BBC le pertenece a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. No recibo nada a cambio a subir esta historia, todo es con fines de entretener un rato a los lectores.**

**Vengo con otra historia de Johnlock. Surge cuando nuestros protagonistas eran un poco más jóvenes, además, John es menor que Sherlock aquí. Mis locuras haha xD**

**A disfrutar amigos :) **

**El placer de amar.**

Vestía un abrigo negro, de suma elegancia, cosa característica de él. Caminaba en las frías calles de Londres, mal clima, típico del país. Sus pasos eran algo grandes, debido a la altura de aquel hombre que dejaba huella en la acera de la ciudad. Su nombre era Sherlock…Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock era joven pues tan sólo tenía 24 años, era de cabello rizado oscuro, tez blanca y ojos de un color indeterminado, podría decirse que entre azules y verdes. En pocas palabras era atractivo, muy atractivo.

De alto intelecto, mente brillante, poder deductivo y ocupación de detective consultor, único en el mundo, creada por él mismo.

En esos momentos se dirigía al hospital Barts, donde revisaba cadáveres en la morgue con ayuda de una chica llamada Molly Hooper, quién estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, pero Sherlock nunca mostraba interés alguno en aquella chica, de hecho, no mostraba interés alguno en las personas. Llegó al edificio y se dirigió a la planta y cuarto correspondiente, siendo recibido por una nerviosa Molly que comenzaba a mostrarle los cuerpos.

-¿Y cómo estás?- Preguntó Molly mientras ayudaba a descubrir el cuerpo.

-Bien, ¿cuándo llegó el cadáver?- Respondió cortante el detective para después hacer una pregunta.

-No lo sé, aproximadamente hace unas 6 horas.

-Mal, los hematomas muestran lo contrario, es más reciente de lo que crees, diría que llegó hace 4 horas- Corrigió Sherlock. Molly sólo bajó la mirada avergonzada revisando el papeleo.

-Sí, lo siento, me equivoque- Fue lo único que respondió la chica.

Sherlock murmuraba cosas para él mismo mientras inspeccionaba minuciosamente el cuerpo, mientras que seguía Molly leyendo algunos papeles pertenecientes al muerto, mirando de vez en cuando a su enamorado de una manera discreta para un ser común, pero para Sherlock era una manera obvia aunque no se inmutó en algún momento.

-Y… ¿qué harás después cuando termines? Podríamos ir a comer algo- Molly propuso algo nerviosa, Sherlock la miró por un segundo y volvió la mirada a lo que estaba haciendo.

-No, estoy ocupado.

Rápidamente Sherlock dejó su labor y se dirigió a la puerta, saliendo de aquel lugar sin despedirse de Molly.

-Adiós Sherlock- Dijo la chica con voz triste, mirando la puerta por la que había desaparecido el más alto.

Sherlock salió del hospital con paso apresurado pero se detuvo frente a una cafetería después de caminar varias calles. Dudando si entrar o no, optó por lo primero y se adentró al local. También comería algo.

Tomó asiento y en lo que lo atendían, sacó su celular y comenzó a teclear rápidamente. Un chico rubio, de menor edad que Sherlock pero no demasiada, se acercó para tomarle la orden.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es John y seré quien lo atienda el día de hoy, ¿cuál es su orden?- Preguntó de forma amable pero Sherlock parecía estar tan metido en su celular que no le hizo caso –Disculpe, ¿qué va a ordenar?- Preguntó con un tono más alto.

Sherlock alzó la mirada y no dudo en deducirlo rápidamente _"Universitario, de clase media, trabaja por las tardes al terminar la escuela para sustentar sus estudios ya que no vive con sus padres, ropa desgastada pero presentable, zapatos seminuevos bien cuidados… regalo de cumpleaños probablemente, estado físico cansado por las largas jornadas de estudio y trabajo, no durmió bien puesto que inclina demasiado la cabeza hacia la izquierda, ojos azules…común, rubio… común, ser común y corriente". _Cuando terminó notó que el chico lo miraba algo incómodo, así que volvió su mirada al celular.

-Cappuccino descafeinado y un brownie- Respondió sin mirar al mesero.

-En seguida se lo traigo.

John caminó a la barra de pedidos con la orden y se la entregó a Sarah, amiga que conoció al entrar a trabajar a la cafetería.

-Pero que guapo sujeto, tienes suerte de atenderlo, además te miró de una manera extraña…- Dijo divertida Sarah mientras servía el pedido.

-No soy gay- Respondió John sin ninguna gracia esperando a que su amiga terminara la orden. Ese día no había tanta gente así que se podía dar el lujo de platicar y descansar un poco mientras esperaba, además, Sherlock era su único cliente en esos momentos. Sin embargo no pudo evitar mirar a aquel hombre que seguía mandando mensajes.

"_No es nada feo, al contrario, es demasiado atractivo… ¿pero que estoy diciendo? John Watson contrólate, no eres gay. Pero… apreciar el físico de una persona es normal ¿no?"._

John lo miraba sentado en la barra con la barbilla recargada en la mano, pero en esos momentos Sherlock al sentirse observado despegó la mirada del celular y posó los ojos en la persona que lo vigilaba. John avergonzado desvió la mirada hacia la puerta del local, Sherlock sólo sonrió.

"_¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Deja de sonreír Sherlock, eso es estúpido" _

El detective se propuso a mirar la mesa, pero lleno de curiosidad miró de nuevo al empleado… claro, sin que éste se diera cuenta.

"_¿Qué tiene de interesante un niño mesero? Digo... hay cientos de personas que trabajan en algún restaurante o cafetería de meseros pero ¿y él? ¿Por qué me llama la atención? Debe ser que estoy aburrido"_.

-El cliente atractivo no deja de verte- Susurró Sarah para su amigo, pero éste sólo bufó como respuesta –Oh vamos John…

-¿Está lista la orden? No se vaya a impacientar- Cambió de tema el rubio, preparando la charola.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por él? No creo que se enoje contigo- Dijo Sarah colocando el cappuccino y el brownie.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero yo sólo…

-Ve y entrégaselo, tal vez y te pida tu número- Bromeó la chica. Amaba molestarlo.

John tomó la charola a regañadientes y se dirigió a la mesa correspondiente.

-Aquí tiene- Dijo colocando los productos con cuidado.

-¿Medicina o farmacología?- Preguntó Sherlock mirando al joven.

-¿Perdón?

-Que estudias ¿medicina o farmacología?- Preguntó de nuevo Sherlock algo irritado.

-Ehm... medicina, ¿cómo lo supo?- Respondió algo confundido John.

En ese momento el celular de Sherlock vibró.

-Maravilloso- Sherlock al decir eso cogió lo que había pedido y fue directo a la caja. John se quedó parado mirando como aquel hombre pagaba y luego regresaba hacia él.

-Por el momento tengo que irme, pero me interesaría mucho comparar términos de medicina contigo, un estudiante promedio de universidad, ¿te parece bien mañana a las 5 de la tarde en mi departamento? Es domingo así que no trabajas- Sherlock se acomodó la bufanda y tomó sus cosas dispuesto a irse pero la voz de John lo detuvo.

-¿Ni siquiera lo conozco y pretende que nos reunamos para comparar "términos"? - Preguntó el rubio desconcertado, no sabía si sentirse ofendido por lo que había dicho el detective acerca de lo de "estudiante promedio". Sherlock lo pensó un momento.

-¿Problema?

John rió ante la respuesta.

-Ni siquiera sé su nombre ni dirección, repito no lo conozco-Al decir eso John se sentía raro… le resultaba bastante interesante la conversación, aunque fingiera lo contrario.

Sherlock lo miró por varios segundos y comenzó a deducirlo de una manera espectacular, tanto así que John no pudo hacer nada más que tragar en seco.

-Creo que ya nos conocemos lo suficiente- Dijo Sherlock al terminar, después dio algunos pasos y se volteó hacia el muchacho- El nombre es Sherlock Holmes y mi dirección es 221B de Baker Street- Le guiñó el ojo – Buenas tardes.

Y fue así como Sherlock abandonó el local con café en mano y un poco de pan. John se quedó maravillado con todo lo que había hecho, ese hombre era único… y no se olvidaría de él tan fácilmente.

**Bueno hasta aquí este pequeño primer capítulo. Me harían muy feliz al hacerme saber que piensan acerca de la historia. Nos vemos pronto.**

**Besos! :33**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece. Las obras originales son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la serie Sherlock de la BBC le pertenece a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. No recibo nada a cambio a subir esta historia, todo es con fines de entretener un rato a los lectores.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Quiero mencionar a: Krish2014, mashimaro111 y al anónimo, muchas gracias de nuevo chicos! **

**Espero que les guste éste nuevo capítulo. Y por cierto entre mañana y el domingo subo el nuevo capítulo de "Derecho a decidir". Sé que prometí subirlo entre hoy y mañana, pero hoy tuve que arreglar asuntos familiares y sólo me dio tiempo de actualizar este. Disculpen.**

**Ahora si a leer! :)**

**Capítulo 2: Siento algo por ti aunque apenas te conozco.**

-¿Qué opinas de estas fotos?- Preguntó el inspector Lestrade perteneciente a Scotland Yard, quien se encontraba en el apartamento de nuestro famoso detective, en el 221B de Baker Street.

Sherlock tomó las fotografías y las miró por unos momentos.

-Katie Harrison… cortes en casi todo el cuerpo, a excepción de la cara, demasiada sangre esparcida en el pero… evitó muebles u objetos que pudieran mancharse permanentemente, hay uno que otro charco en el piso pero nada mas - Dijo Sherlock mientras pasaba las distintas fotos de la escena del crimen.

-Así es, todo ocurrió en la esquina de la sala de estar, cerca de la alfombra pero no hay mancha alguna en ella- Afirmó Greg tomando asiento – Seguramente el asesino tuvo el tiempo suficiente para limpiar algunas partes de su desastre, evitando tocar los muebles pero no terminó de hacer su labor.

-Es evidente que el asesino en realidad es "asesina"- Dijo el más alto con seguridad.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Sherlock lo miró incrédulo.

-Gavin… ¿cómo es posible que no lo notes?

-Es Greg- Respondió molesto el inspector.

-Como sea, la asesina era amante del señor Harrison ya que…- Sherlock comenzó a deducir el caso con cada uno de los detalles que se encontraban en las fotos, que por más extraños que parecieran, al final encajaban y daban la solución al problema, terminando en que la asesina trabajaba en un bar de mesera donde el señor Harrison frecuentaba varias veces a la semana a espaldas de su esposa.

Sherlock no pudo evitar pensar en John cuando mencionó a la mesera, ya que el rubio tenía esa ocupación.

-Entonces te veo mañana- Dijo Lestrade tomando sus cosas.

-¿No estarás con tu esposa e hija?- Preguntó Sherlock. No quería que el inspector le visitara el día de mañana ya que John estaría presente.

-No… tuvimos otra discusión y se llevó a mi hija a casa de sus padres- Comentó algo triste Lestrade.

-Así que… ¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer?- Preguntó Sherlock con la obviedad de que no lo quería allí, lo cual nunca pasaba con él… Sherlock Holmes nunca era obvio. Greg se percató de las acciones del detective.

-¿Qué planeas hacer mañana?

-Nada- Contestó cortante el de cabellera rizada.

-Bueno, tal vez Mycroft quiera decirme- Amenazó el DI de Scotland Yard, sabía que al mencionar a su hermano cambiaría de opinión y quizás le diría toda la verdad.

-Mi gordinflón hermano no sabe nada Gerald, es sólo que tengo cosas que… hacer- Mintió.

-Por última vez, es Greg- Corrigió molesto – Te noto algo raro desde que llegué- Lestrade frunció el ceño y después sonrió- ¿Será que Sherlock Holmes… está enamorado?

Sherlock lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Los seres comunes y corrientes sienten emociones vagas como esa, yo ocupo mi tiempo en cosas que lo merecen, además, estoy casado con mi trabajo- Respondió el moreno a la defensiva.

-Como digas, ahora tengo que irme, nos vemos Sherlock.

El inspector se despidió y salió del departamento.

"_¿Enamorado? Por favor… hace unas cuantas horas que conozco a John, seguramente sólo estoy interesado en saber cómo piensa alguien ordinario, alguien además de Lestrade… o Molly… o toda la bola de idiotas que es prácticamente todo el mundo, aunque ese chico tiene algo diferente, sí, muy diferente"._

Sherlock fue a al sofá y se sentó dispuesto a dirigirse a su palacio mental, pero realmente no podía concentrarse, muchas preguntas lo inquietaban.

"_¿Y si no viene? Ni siquiera apuntó la dirección… ¿la recordará? ¿Habrá pasado ya antes por ésta calle? ¿Tendrá novia? ¿Novio? Espera… ¿qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver si tiene alguna relación sentimental en estos momentos?"_

Sherlock bufó y se fue directo a su habitación. Estaba hecho, hoy no iría a su palacio mental.

Mientras tanto, Lestrade caminaba por las calles pensando en lo misterioso que Sherlock se había portado.

"_Voy a descubrir que le pasa, de eso no hay duda… mañana iré a su departamento aunque él no quiera, no importa si me toma como entrometido o chismoso, el gran Sherlock Holmes esconde algo y voy a descubrirlo"._

Lestrade siguió caminando con una sonrisa divertida. Si Sherlock estaba enamorado (aunque era casi imposible) estaría muy feliz por él ya que siempre había sido un hombre solitario. Sea la persona que sea la que haya logrado dar en el centro del corazón del detective, era alguien muy especial.

*~*~*El placer de amar*~*~*

La cafetería acababa de cerrar así que John y Sarah se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares. Se hacían compañía ya que ambos vivían casi cerca, por lo que tomaban el mismo camino de regreso a casa.

-Qué tipo tan más raro ¿verdad?- Dijo Sarah recordando lo acontecido hace unas horas en la cafetería - ¿Irás a su departamento?

-Yo nunca le dije que si- Respondió John metiendo las manos en su chaqueta debido al frío, buscando algo de calor.

-Pero… ¿y tú? ¿Piensas ir?- Preguntó de nuevo la chica.

-No lo sé…

-Es peligroso, ya no se sabe nada en esta ciudad- Comentó Sarah mirando distraídamente hacia la avenida que estaba repleta de autos.

John no pensaba en lo más mínimo que Sherlock era peligroso, más bien era alguien interesante, poco común.

-Tienes razón, pero no sé qué hacer- Respondió el rubio algo angustiado. Una parte de él le decía que fuera y conociera más de ese hombre, pero la otra le decía que no… que se quedara en casa a descansar un poco pues hace muchos días que no dormía como debía ser.

-Pero fue impresionante como supo todo eso de ti… ¿Qué tal si te ha vigilado John? Deberías tener cuidado- Sarah estaba preocupada, quería mucho a su amigo y no quería que le pasara nada.

-No te preocupes, no iré para que estés más tranquila- Le respondió abrazándola por los hombros. En verdad apreciaba mucho la preocupación de su amiga por él.

La casa de Sarah estaba más cerca que la de John, así que el rubio la dejó en su hogar y en pocos minutos él también ya estaba en el suyo.

John fue directo a su recamara y se recostó en la cama a pensar en el sujeto que conoció en la cafetería, en Sherlock.

"_Que día tan más extraño… sus deducciones fueron tan exactas, realmente impresionantes, brillantes. ¿Debería ir o no ir? La dirección la recuerdo a la perfección: El 221B de Baker Street, es más, recuerdo todo de él: sus rizos, aquellos ojos hechizantes, su increíble altura, esa voz… dios, esa voz tan grave y ese guiño tan… ¡Ay! ¿Qué demonios me pasa? No, no puedo quedarme en casa a perder la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que dudo encontrar en el resto de mi vida. Perdóname Sarah, pero tengo que saber más de él… tengo que saber más de Sherlock Holmes"._

John no se percató de que estaba sonriendo mientras pensaba en Sherlock, el era diferente, sí, muy diferente… y lo diferente le gustaba.

*~*~*El placer de amar*~*~*

"_4:59 de la tarde… ¿dónde se ha metido? Tenía razón, perdió la dirección y no va a venir, o tal vez no quiso. ¿Me precipité? Sherlock Holmes, oficialmente eres idiota… no, no lo soy"._

Sherlock daba vueltas en círculos detrás de la puerta principal. El de rizos se asomaba cada dos segundos por el picaporte con la esperanza de que John apareciera, pero cada intento era fallido.

"_5:00 de la tarde, que impuntual es. ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? No puedo calmarme… ¿me habré excedido con el café? Pero… ¿por qué me dan cosquillas en el estómago? ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!"._

Sherlock tiraba de su cabello con angustia y desesperación. Nuevos sentimientos estaban surgiendo en él y todo por John, el chico de la cafetería que hace un día había conocido.

Lo que él no comprendía es que se estaba enamorando.

Para enamorarse no se necesita conocer a aquella persona especial durante muchos meses o años. Existe el amor a primera vista… y esos efectos los estaba sufriendo el gran Sherlock Holmes.

Mientras tanto a unas cuadras, John caminaba a prisa pues ya era un poco tarde para la cita con Sherlock. Era una cita no oficial, pues el pretexto era compartir y comparar conocimientos acerca de la medicina, pero muy en el fondo ambos chicos sabían que ese fue un pretexto estúpido para estar en una cita. Uno se negaba a tener sentimientos y el otro se negaba a que le gustara otra persona de su mismo sexo… aunque eso ya estaba en progreso puesto que la noche anterior John comenzaba a aceptar que sentía algo por el joven de la cafetería que se había convertido desde ese momento en su cliente favorito.

"_Las 5 de la tarde… ¡en punto! Pero ya llegue, estoy fuera de la puerta que supongo es de Sherlock. Ahora la tarea más difícil… tocar"._

John alzó su puño dispuesto a dar los golpes correspondientes en la puerta, pero al momento de estar a unos milímetros de lograrlo se detuvo. Los nervios y el miedo se habían apoderado de él.

"_¿Estoy seguro de hacer esto? ¿Y si le parezco raro? ¿Le disgustaré? ¿O simplemente querrá olvidar lo ocurrido el día de ayer?… quizás olvidó que me citó y en estos momentos está ocupado. Mejor me voy"._

John estaba dispuesto a darse la vuelta y marcharse cuando la puerta se abrió. Y ahí estaba Sherlock, con esa característica mirada fría que iba directo al ser que tenía en frente… John.

El rubio sintió un poco de miedo, no iba a dudarlo, pero se mantuvo quieto hasta que el más alto habló.

-Buenas tardes John, pasa- Sherlock abrió un poco más la puerta para que el joven entrara. John vaciló un poco pero después se adentró al lugar- Es subiendo las escaleras, sígueme.

Sherlock se adelantó para guiar a su visita y pronto ambos se encontraban ya dentro del hogar del detective. John miró cada detalle del departamento, realmente era acogedor… aunque desordenado, muy desordenado.

-Toma asiento- Dijo Sherlock invitándolo a que se sentara y después él imitó la acción.

John se había quedado mudo hasta el momento, nunca le había pasado semejante cosa frente a alguien, por lo general él era muy amistoso y entablaba conversaciones rápidamente. Sherlock solamente lo veía con las manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

-Lindo departamento- Se animó a decir el rubio pero no obtuvo contestación, lo cual lo puso más nervioso.

A punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios, la puerta se abrió y entró una anciana con una charola que contenía una tetera y una taza, salvando al futuro médico. Inmediatamente Jonh pensó que era la madre de Sherlock.

-Oh Sherlock querido, no sabía que tenías visitas- Dijo la mujer colocando la charola en una mesa. Su voz era dulce y suave, además le hablaba con mucho cariño al detective. Su mirada se posó después en John, la anciana podía notar su mirada de terror y sonrió para calmarlo un poco –Tú debes ser la cita de Sherlock, hubieras visto como se asomaba cada segundo en el picaporte en espera de tu llegada, lo traes loco.

-No, no soy su cita- Respondió John algo ruborizado por lo que había dicho la mujer. _"¿En verdad Sherlock estaba esperándome impacientemente? _Pensó algo emocionado y después se puso más rojo.

-Señora Hudson…- Dijo Sherlock en tono de regaño notando la incomodidad de su acompañante.

En esos momentos el pensamiento de que era la madre de Sherlock abandonó la cabeza de John.

-Tranquilo, Sherlock suele ser un poco duro pero cuando lo conoces bien es todo un caballero, recuerdo que yo también me puse nerviosa en mi primera cita…

Sherlock la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Señora Hudson, ¿hay galletas para el té?- Preguntó el detective con tono calmado.

-No, se terminaron.

-Entonces… ¿qué espera? Las galletas no se van a comprar solas- Dijo groseramente Sherlock pero la señora Hudson no se inmutó. Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de contestaciones.

-Oh entiendo… quieren estar solos, disfruta de tu cita Sherlock- Respondió la anciana con una sonrisa.

-No soy su cita- Repitió John con un nuevo rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Cuál es tú nombre?- Le preguntó la señora Hudson al rubio.

-Se llama John señora Hudson, ahora la acompaño a la puerta- Sherlock se levantó y prácticamente empujó a la pobre mujer hasta sacarla de allí. Pronto volvió a sentarse donde estaba. Todo se había vuelto más incómodo ahora.

-Que agradable mujer- Comentó John con una sonrisa, lo decía sinceramente a pesar de lo sucedido.

-Es mi casera- Respondió el más alto.

-Y… ¿Qué términos vamos a comparar? Realmente se me hizo interesante la propuesta que hiciste en la cafetería- Dijo John.

Sherlock había olvidado completamente el porqué había citado a John.

-Ah…cierto- Sherlock se paró y desapareció por unos momentos, luego volvió a donde estaba John con unos sobres en mano.

-¿Qué opinas ante esto?- Preguntó Sherlock mostrando las fotografías de cadáveres.

John se sorprendió al ver que eran fotos de asesinatos.

-Son…

-Sí, lo son- Respondió el detective sabiendo a que se refería.

-¿Cómo las conseguiste?- Preguntó John algo asustado.

-No tengas miedo, es mi trabajo… son fotos de crímenes.

-¿Eres policía?

-Detective asesor, policía es un término algo insultante- Sherlock contestaba cada una de las preguntas de John.

-¿Eso existe?- Preguntó confundido el rubio.

-Profesión inventada por mí mismo, único en el mundo- Dijo Sherlock orgulloso.

John se quedó callado, quería preguntar algo pero le apenaba que sonara algo grosero ya que el detective pensaría que no quería estar allí.

-John, ¿quieres preguntar algo más?- Dijo Sherlock notando su ansiedad.

-¿Por qué me pides que opine si tan sólo soy un estudiante de universidad? Aún no termino la carrera, temo que no te será de ayuda que esté yo aquí- Dijo John algo triste, pues era la verdad.

Sherlock lo miró por unos segundos.

-Necesito una segunda opinión, además, eres inteligente, pude notarlo desde la primera vez que te vi en la cafetería.

-Seguramente tienes personas mucho más expertas acerca de este tema, sólo voy a estorbarte… lo mejor será que me vaya- John se paró y comenzó a caminar pero rápidamente Sherlock lo alcanzó y lo tomó por el antebrazo.

-Quédate, por favor- Pidió Sherlock con tono de súplica. Eso era nuevo en él, nunca había pedido nada a nadie, las personas iban con él a pedirle cosas.

Sin que ambos lo notaran, sus cuerpos estaban demasiado juntos. John estaba atrapado entre la pared y Sherlock… pero ninguno protestaba.

-Pero… ¿por qué yo? Apenas y te conozco- Dijo John atrapado en la mirada de Sherlock.

-Te seré sincero John- Hizo una pausa - Cuando te vi ayer hubo algo que me llamó mucho la atención, algo en ti es… diferente, diferente a todas las personas, no sé cómo explicar lo que me pasa en estos momentos puesto que nunca había sentido algo así… y tú eres el causante de todo.

John sintió que su corazón se aceleraba… ¿acaso estaba soñando? ¿O era realidad todo lo que estaba escuchando?

-Me pasa lo mismo- John tomó un poco de aire para concentrarse, lo cual era imposible ya que el rostro de Sherlock estaba a escasos centímetros de él- Anoche estuve pensando y… hay algo en ti que no me deja alejarme, estuve a punto de decidir en no venir pero al final hubo algo que me lo impidió y veme aquí, en tu departamento.

Ambos hablaban en un tono de susurro, pero ninguno se percataba de eso.

-John yo…

De repente alguien tocó la puerta del detective. Seguramente debía ser una persona que él conociera puesto que la señora Hudson no le abría la puerta a nadie que no fuera conocido de Sherlock.

-¡Sherlock! Sé que estás ahí, ábreme la puerta, te tengo un nuevo caso- Dijo Lestrade al otro lado de la puerta.

La pareja volteó a ver hacia la puerta, pero no se movieron.

-Pronto se irá, ayer le mencioné que tenía cosas que hacer-Susurró Sherlock. John se rió en voz baja ante eso y también contagió al detective… desde hace mucho que no se reía así.

-Sherlock… la señora Hudson me dijo que tienes compañía, déjame pasar- Pidió el inspector con tono suplicante.

-Le dije que se fuera por las galletas- Susurró de nuevo Sherlock refiriéndose a lo acontecido hace rato con la señora Hudson.

-Déjalo pasar, debe ser algo importante- Opinó John.

-Está bien.

John se fue a sentar y Sherlock abrió la puerta. El inspector entró curioso buscando al acompañante del más alto, hasta que lo encontró sentado en el sofá.

-¿Qué haces aquí Gordon?- Preguntó Sherlock molesto.

-¡Es Greg!- Gritó el inspector- Bueno, sólo venía a avisarte del nuevo caso que llegó, creí que podría interesarte- Luego miró de nuevo curioso al rubio - ¿Quién es él?

-Es mi… amigo John Watson- Respondió Sherlock.

-¿Amigo?- Preguntó sorprendido Lestrade ya que Sherlock nunca había dicho esa palabra… según él, no tenía amigos.

John se paró para estrechar la mano del inpector, gesto que correspondió de inmediato.

-Inspector Greg Lestrade, mucho gusto.

-¿De qué trata el caso?- Preguntó Sherlock.

-Cuatro homicidios, ninguna evidencia, sólo los cuerpos totalmente desangrados…- Respondió Greg.

-No quiero que toquen ni limpien nada.

-Los cuerpos están como fueron encontrados pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-La sangre no... al parecer el asesino la guardó y se la llevó, la escena es terrible- Al decir esto, el inspector sintió nauseas y Sherlock, al contrario, le brillaron los ojos de la emoción.

-¡Perfecto! Vámonos- Sherlock tomó su bufanda y se la colocó.

John se quedó parado por unos momentos sin saber qué hacer.

-Yo iré a mi casa- Dijo el rubio arreglándose la chaqueta que traía puesta.

-No, tú te vienes conmigo- Dijo Sherlock caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Vas a traerlo? Es un poco joven para estar allí, no creo que lo dejen pasar- Dijo Lestrade viendo al más alto.

-Va a ir con nosotros, es mi asistente- Sherlock volteó a ver al John y luego a Lestrade- Además tú vas a permitir que entre.

-¿Fue una orden?- Preguntó Lestrade incrédulo.

-Usted sabrá inspector, ahora vámonos que la escena del crimen se enfría.

John no sabía qué hacer… ¿él en un caso con policías y peritos? Nunca se hubiera imaginado tal cosa y menos que Sherlock lo hubiera invitado. En esos momentos sentía como si conociera al detective desde hace mucho… y se dio cuenta de que el amor a primera vista comenzaba a existir para él.

Sherlock dejó salir a Lestrade, luego a John y seguido de ellos salió él, pero antes de llegar a las escaleras Sherlock tomó el hombro de John y le susurró: Esta conversación aún no termina.

John sonrió ante eso, pero por ahora tenían que apresurarse puesto que había un caso que resolver… el primer caso de Sherlock Holmes y John Watson juntos.

**¿Les agradó? ¿O les pareció algo aburrido? Les agradecería mucho que me comentaran acerca de este capítulo. **

**Gracias por leer amigos.**

**Besos! :33**


	3. Chapter 3: Malentendidos

**Lamento la demora de este capítulo, realmente ando algo corta de tiempo pero logré escabullirme y escribir un poco.**

**Quiero agradecer a mashimaro111, love yaoi, ro, YYaguaramay, Krish2014 y a todos los que siguen esta historia, gracias chicos :)**

**Bueno, disfruten de la lectura, nos vemos abajo.**

**Capítulo 3: Malentendidos. **

Greg, Sherlock y John llegaron pronto a la escena del crimen. Lestrade se separó unos instantes para hablar con gente perteneciente al cuerpo de policías, así que Sherlock y John continuaron caminando.

El lugar estaba repleto de patrullas, ambulancias y personal forense, quienes analizaban lo que había pasado en el homicidio, pero sin tocar nada de lo que estuviera allí. John estaba muy sorprendido ya que nunca había estado en una situación como esa, su corazón estaba acelerado y sentía más frío del que estaba haciendo.

Cuando se acercaron al la cinta amarilla los detuvo una mujer de cabello rizado y de tez morena. Sherlock bufó molesto, se llevaba muy mal con ella.

-Alto ahí rarito, el chico no puede pasar- Dijo la mujer refiriéndose a John.

-Viene conmigo Donovan- Dijo Sherlock con tono molesto.

-¿Te tiene secuestrado? Tranquilo, este psicópata no te hará nada mientras estemos aquí- Donovan posó una mano en el hombro del rubio. John en esos momentos también ya la odiaba, el sentimiento se había trasmitido desde que ofendió a Sherlock.

-Sherlock no me ha hecho nada señorita- Dijo John mirándola molesto. Sally Donovan quitó su mano del chico y se volteó para hablar con el detective.

-Aún así no puede pasar, ya te lo dije friki.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer- Retó Sherlock mientras que John miraba a ambas personas.

-Donovan ha dicho que no Sherlock, así que largo- Dijo un hombre de cabello negro lacio, vestido con un conjunto azul, perteneciente a los médicos forenses. Sherlock bufó de nuevo exasperado.

-¿Quién llamó al perro faldero de Lestrade? Anderson no tiene el nivel para estar aquí pero seguramente vino ya que no quiso dejar sola a la sargento Donovan… dime Anderson, ¿dónde está tu esposa? ¿De viaje? Supongo que tu mujer debe ser muy amiga de Donovan para que la deje dormir en tu casa cuando ella no está- Sherlock se acercó y olfateó a ambos- Además el mismo desodorante… debió ser muy útil que ambos se asearan después de aquellas arrugas en los pantalones, actividades como esas dejan exhausto a cualquier ser común que las práctica- Sherlock terminó de avergonzarlos con una sonrisa.

-A ti que te importa Sherlock, largo de…

-Anderson vuelve a la escena del crimen- Interrumpió Lestrade al médico, quien resopló molesto y se alejo con el ceño fruncido- Donovan deja pasar a Sherlock.

-Pero señor, el chico no puede pasar- Dijo Sally cruzada de brazos.

-Es su asistente, además vienen conmigo- Lestrade levanto la cinta y se adentró al lugar, mientras que Sally dejaba pasar al detective y a su asistente. Pero antes de que John siguiera el paso de Sherlock, Donovan le jaló un brazo, impidiendo que continuara.

-Mejor búscate algo mejor que hacer, como pescar… nada bueno te traerá estar con él, es un psicópata que se aburre y cuando no encuentre un caso que le llame la atención se inventará uno, donde él será el culpable- Le dijo en forma de advertencia.

-No creo que Sherlock haga algo así, confío en él… es mi amigo- Respondió John muy serio.

-El raro no confía en nadie, y mucho menos tiene amigos… cuando menos te lo esperes te abandonará como lo ha hecho con los otros, aléjate de él, sé lo que te digo, te va a utilizar… él utiliza a todos- Donovan quería influenciar al pobre John, pero este sólo la miró confundido.

-Será mejor que vaya… debe estar esperándome, con su permiso- John se alejó de aquella mujer, quien sorprendida no pudo creer que no la haya escuchado.

El rubio pronto se reunió con Sherlock, mirando cada detalle de la escena del crimen.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó el menor de los Holmes cuando el chico ya se hallaba a su lado.

-Yo… preguntaba acerca de lo que había pasado en el homicidio- Mintió John pero Sherlock ya no le contestó, estaba tan entretenido revisando el cuerpo que yacía tendido cerca de la alfombra del piso.

John no estaba concentrado, lo que aquella mujer le había dicho rondaba por su cabeza, pero algo en específico le taladraba la sien, repitiéndolo una y otra vez mentalmente.

"_Cuando menos te lo esperes te abandonará como lo ha hecho con los otros… ¿otros? ¿Cuáles otros? ¿Sherlock habrá traído ya antes gente como lo hizo conmigo? ¿Me va a utilizar?" _Pensaba John una y otra vez, angustiándose.

El caso se resolvió pronto. Sherlock se quejó con Lestrade sobre el cómo su escuadrón no había notado algo tan obvio antes y salió de allí junto con John para tomar un taxi. Antes de irse, John dirigió una última mirada a Sally y ésta le asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos viajaban en el taxi, ya había oscurecido y eran cerca de las 8 de la noche de aquel domingo. John sólo miraba por la ventana la ciudad, perdido en sus pensamientos que lo tenían aturdido. Sherlock lo notó.

-¿John?- Llamó al rubio pero éste no respondió- ¿John estás bien?- Volvió a llamar, captando la atención del nombrado.

-Yo… si estoy bien, ¿por qué?- Preguntó el chico con una leve sonrisa.

-Te noté distraído en el caso, ¿tiene eso que ver con tu retraso en la escena?- Dijo Sherlock refiriéndose a la tardanza de John al estar con él al principio.

John lo pensó un poco desviando la mirada, luego la posó en la persona que estaba a su lado cuestionándolo.

-Bueno hay algo que…

-Llegamos- El taxista interrumpió a John.

Sherlock pagó el taxi y se unió con el rubio quien lo espera fuera de la puerta del 221.

-Sherlock creo que iré a mi casa, es un poco tarde y mañana tengo clases- Dijo John algo nervioso.

-No claro que no, pasa- Negó el detective abriendo la puerta.

-Pero…

-Pasa por favor- Ordenó el detective.

Ambos subieron las escaleras y se adentraron al 221B. La señora Hudson no estaba, seguramente había salido con algunas de sus amigas a tomar el té, así que estaban solos.

Sherlock le indicó que se sentara. John obedeció y seguido el detective imitó su acción.

-Continúa lo que ibas a decirme en el taxi- Dijo Sherlock cruzando las piernas elegantemente, en señal de prestarle atención.

A John le tomó un tiempo recordar lo que iba a decir, pero pronto se puso al corriente.

-Es acerca de esa mujer… Sally Donovan- Comenzó lentamente.

-¿Qué hay con ella?- Preguntó el detective con una mueca al recordarla.

-Me dijo unas cosas que me parecieron algo inquietantes- John al terminar cada oración tomaba aire, estaba nervioso, además Sherlock lo miraba fijamente analizando cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca.

-¿Qué cosas John?

-Sherlock… ¿has llevado a varias personas a tus casos?- Preguntó al fin el de ojos azules, preocupado por la respuesta. Sherlock lo pensó un poco cerrando los ojos.

-Sí, diría que a muchas- Respondió Sherlock con tranquilidad.

Y en ese momento el corazón de John se quebró.

-¿Te involucras con ellas?- Preguntó de nuevo John, refiriéndose a que si el detective tenía líos amorosos con aquella gente.

-Claro, sino no serviría de nada llevarlas- Declaró cínicamente.

-¿Las has… utilizado?- Preguntó temeroso de nuevo el rubio tratando de contenerse.

-Demasiado… son muy estúpidas, más si debo compartir taxi con ellas, es irritante como su pequeño cerebro trata de entablar una conversación conmigo, pero al fin y al cabo obtengo lo que quiero- Respondió Sherlock con un gesto de desagrado.

John en ese momento se paró molesto caminado directamente hacia la puerta.

-Lo sabía…

-¿Qué? John que te…

-¡Lo sabía! Sabía que no era nada normal que alguien como tú se acercara y le pidiera a un simple estudiante ayudarlo en sus labores, para después insinuarle que estaba interesado en él… decirle que sentía cosas que nunca había sentido cuando estaba a su lado y finalmente… ¡desecharlo! ¡Sarah tenía razón! ¡Esa mujer tenía razón! ¡Debí escucharla! ¡¿Es lo que le dices a todos los que traes Sherlock Holmes?! - John molesto tomó la perilla de la puerta dispuesto a irse pero Sherlock lo detuvo.

-John ya basta- Respondió fríamente el detective.

-¡¿Perdón?! ¡Eres un cínico!

John realmente quería salir de ahí, estaba decepcionado… muy decepcionado.

Sherlock lo tomó por los hombros para calmarlo pero John estaba muy alterado.

-¡Tranquilízate por favor!- Gritó Sherlock desesperado.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!- Le respondió a gritos el rubio, pero Sherlock no le hizo caso, en cambio lo agarró con más fuerza.

-¡Por dios John ya basta! Te juro que si no paras yo…

-¡¿Tú qué?!

Sherlock lo alejó de la puerta bruscamente y lo estampó contra la pared.

-Haré esto…

Sherlock besó inesperadamente a John.

El futuro doctor paró de gritar, estaba sorprendido. Trató de escapar pero las manos de Sherlock se posaron en sus mejillas, impidiendo que eso sucediera, así que John no tuvo de otra más que corresponder aquel contacto después de muchos intentos de salir libre de allí.

El beso era un poco torpe, parecía que sus labios estaban tan desesperados de hacer contacto mutuamente que no había la atención ni delicadeza de trabajar en que fuera romántico.

Cuando ambos se separaron sus respiraciones eran agitadas, además del rubor que hacía presencia en sus mejillas… pero más en las de John.

Sherlock suspiró y se acercó a su víctima, pegándola más a la pared.

-Ahora ya sé como callarte- Le susurró victorioso el detective.

-No puedo creer… que beses... a todas las personas que engañas- Dijo entrecortado John mientras cerraba los ojos, estaba fuera de combate en esos momentos.

-Yo nunca he besado a nadie… sólo a ti, eres mi primer beso- Confesó Sherlock retrocediendo un poco, pero seguía aprisionando al pobre Watson. John se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de todos esos sujetos a los que utilizas? ¿Qué pasa con los líos amorosos que llevas con ellos? Yo no quiero que hagas eso conmigo- Dijo el rubio mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Dé qué hablas?- Preguntó confundido el detective.

-Donovan me dijo que en cuanto hayas obtenido lo que quieres de mí… vas a desecharme, como lo has hecho con todos a los que llevas allí- Le explicó tristemente John.

Sherlock se alejó un poco mientras suspiraba exasperado, después se acercó a John y le tomó de nuevo por las mejillas.

-John escucha… esa mujer me odia cómo pudiste notarlo, lo único que esa arpía quiere es alejarme de ti, no la escuches por favor- Le dijo Sherlock como si hablara con un niño pequeño.

-Pero… ¿qué hay de lo que acabas de decirme hace unos momentos? Sobre que te involucras con varias personas que te irritan cuando viajas en taxi con ellas y que utilizas después de obtener lo que quieres, ¿Qué hay de eso?- Preguntó John desesperado por obtener una respuesta.

Sherlock rió ante lo que dijo, lo cual el rubio no comprendió.

-John… lo malinterpretaste todo, me refería a las personas con las que a veces trabajo en los casos, Lestrade me obliga a viajar muchas veces con ellas en taxi para ahorrar tiempo ya que dice que no puede esperarme hasta que yo consiga un taxi para mí solo, además finjo conversar con ellas para obtener la información que necesito acerca de la escena de crimen, y cuando lo logro, me deshago de ellas- Aclaró Sherlock con una sonrisa.

Ahora John se sentía como un estúpido.

-Así es John, eres un estúpido… pero eres mi estúpido favorito- Dijo Sherlock divertido.

John comenzaba a adaptarse al detective, ni siquiera le molestó que lo llamara estúpido, al fin y al cabo era SU estúpido favorito.

-Lamento haberte gritado Sherlock…- Se disculpó John.

-No te preocupes, todo fue una confusión.

-Debo irme, recuerda que tengo clases mañana- John se alejó de la pared y caminó hacia la puerta, Sherlock le siguió.

-Iré mañana a la cafetería… y no precisamente por café- Sherlock le guiñó un ojo al más bajito, haciendo que este se sonrojara como una adolescente de secundaria.

-Entonces te veo mañana.

John se acercó al detective y le dio un beso en los labios. Este beso era sumamente diferente al primero que compartieron, ahora era suave y lento, muy agradable a decir verdad

-Adiós John.

-Adiós Sherlock.

John bajo por las escaleras y desapareció del departamento de Sherlock, mientras que este último se encontraba sonriendo en dirección a donde había salido el rubio. De pronto la señora Hudson apareció, dándose cuenta de la actitud de su inquilino.

-Ay Sherlock, al parecer tu cita salió bien- Dijo la anciana con una sonrisa.

-¿Señora Hudson?

-Dime querido.

-Tráigame té y galletas- Dicho esto Sherlock se metió a su departamento y cerró la puerta.

-¡Lo haré por esta vez pero recuerda que no soy tu sirvienta! – Le gritó para que la oyera y después se dirigió a su cocina a llevar a cabo el pedido de Sherlock.

Mientras tanto John caminaba sin poder creer lo que había pasado, cada vez que recordaba el beso desastroso se esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Un auto lujoso de color negro caminaba lentamente a su lado pero John no le dio tanta importancia, solamente apresuró el paso un poco nervioso, pero todo nerviosismo acabó cuando vio que aquel auto dobló por la esquina, dejándolo tranquilo.

John siguió caminando por las frías calles de la ciudad, luego dio vuelta en una calle y vio que aquel auto negro ahora estaba parado. De él descendió una señorita de aproximadamente 28 años, llevaba celular en mano y en cuanto lo vio le sonrió. John se extrañó de eso.

-John Watson, por favor suba- Le dijo la señorita.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- Preguntó un poco atemorizado. Y cómo no estarlo… eran las 9 de la noche y la calle estaba vacía.

-Por favor suba- Insistió la señorita.

-No voy a subir- Se negó John dispuesto a seguir caminando.

-Por favor suba por las buenas… ¿o quiere intentarlo por las malas? Aunque creo que eso no le agradará a mi jefe.

"_¿Pero qué demonios?" _Se preguntó así mismo, pero no quería que le hicieran otra cosa si no obedecía a lo que le decía aquella mujer.

-Creo que intentaré por las buenas- John se subió al auto negro, después la señorita y el auto arrancó.

John no decía palabra alguna, subirse a un auto de tal clase, con alguien desconocido y en la oscuridad de la noche no era algo común que pasara en la vida de John Watson, sólo rezaba porque no le hicieran algo malo.

El auto se detuvo después de varios minutos, se encontraban en un tipo de bodega- estacionamiento totalmente vacía que sólo estaba alumbrada por unos cuantos focos y en medio de aquel lugar había una silla. De pronto un sujeto vestido de traje, alto, pelirrojo, de complexión algo robusta pero no demasiada y con un paraguas en el brazo salió de quien sabe dónde. Todo se tornaba terrorífico hasta esos momentos.

-John Watson, toma asiento por favor- Ofreció el hombre mayor como si de un alumno que es llamado por el director a su oficina se tratase.

-No quiero sentarme- Se negó el rubio.

-Ser un chico rudo no te queda- Respondió con una sonrisa el pelirrojo.

-¿Quién es usted y cómo sabe mi nombre?- Preguntó John tratando de sonar normal, no quería hacerle saber que estaba siendo intimidado.

-Soy un conocido de Sherlock- Respondió tranquilamente el hombre.

-¿Qué sabe usted de Sherlock?- Preguntó de nuevo John.

-Casi nada… para eso te necesito a ti.

-Mejor vaya y pregúntele en persona- Respondió el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

-No puedo… es complicado, pero estoy dispuesto a pagarte una cantidad considerable de dinero si me dices cada movimiento de él, al parecer muestra señales de confianza en ti, así que será muy sencillo… todos salimos ganando en esto- Dijo el sujeto del paraguas.

-Apenas y lo conozco de hace un día, no haré nada de lo que usted me pide, y menos si intenta pagarme por eso- John se mostraba seguro, haciendo reír a la persona que tenía en frente.

-Doblaré la cantidad…- Ofreció.

-Ya le dije que no… además por lo que veo no creo que sea conocido de Sherlock.

-Tienes razón, soy algo así como su enemigo… a él le gusta usar el término "Archienemigo"- Respondió el hombre suspirando.

-De nuevo le digo que no- Se negó John por segunda vez.

-Está bien… pero te estaré vigilando John, que tengas un buen día mañana en la universidad… aunque creo que nos seguiremos viendo.

El hombre dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

John estaba sumamente confundido… ¿quién era aquel hombre que le había ofrecido dinero por espiar a Sherlock? ¿Cómo sabía cosas acerca de si mismo?

La voz de la mujer que lo trajo le distrajo de sus pensamientos, indicándole que sería llevado a su hogar.

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar un review, sus comentarios son valiosos para mí.**

**Besos! :33**


	4. Chapter 4: Estúpido

**He vuelto! Haha**

**Bueno, aquí les traigo otro capítulo. Espero que no sea aburrido les guste :) **

**Quiero agradecer los reviews del capítulo anterior: YYaguaramay, mashimaro 111, ro, Nessa Rrc, Krish2014, Violette Moore y a los anónimos… a todos los que siguen ésta historia! Muchas gracias, me alentan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Bueno sin más los dejo leer, espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 4: Estúpido.**

"_¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Qué nombre le puedo dar a lo que está sucediendo? ¿Qué relación es la que acabo de comenzar con el gran Sherlock Holmes? Un momento… ¿tenemos una relación? Un beso no define nada, solamente fue un impulso carnal que surgió entre dos personas que se atraen, ¿o no? Ni yo mismo lo sé, no comprendo cómo es que con tan sólo un día de conocernos hayamos llegado a un acercamiento tan íntimo. ¿Sentirá lo mismo que yo? Él me aseguro que le hago sentir cosas extrañas… ¿amor? Porque yo siento lo mismo, y no hay otra explicación para lo que está sucediendo. Pero me gustaría que esto fuera más allá de simples encuentros o besos robados, una cita no estaría mal, pero el problema es que no sé cómo insinuarle que salgamos… gran dilema"_- John suspiró después de analizar todo lo que había sucedido, en verdad quería tener una cita, pero no estaba seguro de que el detective quisiera lo mismo, pues por lo que pudo ver, se nota a leguas que Sherlock es un hombre que prefiere evitar ese tipo de cosas.

El día en la universidad había surgido de lo más normal, tuvo todas sus clases y uno que otro examen, pero nada de qué preocuparse, puesto que John era un muchacho inteligente y era por eso que tenía las notas más altas de su clase. Sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese domingo, con tan sólo recordar aquel beso con el menor de los Holmes una sonrisa se plantaba en su rostro.

Mike, amigo suyo de la universidad, trató de sacarle información acerca de su comportamiento, pero no obtuvo otra respuesta más que un "Te contaré luego, vayamos a clase". John salió de la universidad y fue directamente a la cafetería, donde trabajaría hasta tarde ya que le tocaba cerrar el negocio esa semana.

Personas entraban y salían de la cafetería a cada hora, pero el más esperado por John Watson no se apareció en ningún momento. John trató de no sentirse mal, Sherlock era un hombre ocupado y seguramente se le había complicado ir a la cafetería, como lo había prometido el día anterior.

Llegó el momento de cerrar. Un frío insoportable bañaba la ciudad, obligando a John a abrigarse antes de salir del local. Una vez asegurado el negocio, partió rumbo a su casa. Debido a la hora, se vio obligado a cortar camino por algunas calles con falta de alumbrado público, haciendo que su corazón se estremeciera de vez en cuando por cualquier ruido.

Sentía la mirada de alguien sobre él, como si aquella persona lo acechara en cada uno de sus movimientos. Sólo rogaba que no se tratara de nuevo del sujeto del paraguas, o de algún vagabundo a punto de asaltarlo. Dobló la esquina de una calle y de pronto fue interceptado.

-¡Suélteme! ¡Le daré todo lo que tenga pero no me haga daño!- Gritó John mientras trataba de zafarse, pero por alguna razón aquellos brazos que lo inmovilizaban le resultaban bastantes familiares.

-Tranquilo John, soy yo- Respondió una voz sumamente tranquila y despreocupada, haciendo que el rubio dejara de forcejear.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios Sherlock?! ¡Casi me matas del susto!- John se relajó un poco, suspiró y prosiguió - ¿Tenías que hacer eso?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Llegar de la nada y atacarme- Respondió John.

Debido a la oscuridad sus rostros no lograban verse con claridad, solamente debes en cuando por la luz de la luna.

-Tal vez- Respondió Sherlock mirando hacia arriba, luego dirigió su mirada hacia John- Lamento no haber ido hace unas horas, un nuevo caso surgió y tuve que ir a orientar a los idiotas de Scotland Yard.

John río suavemente, mirando el perfecto rostro de su acompañante nocturno.

-Creí que no te vería, pero ahora estás aquí y eso es lo que cuenta- John sonrío por lo que dijo.

Sherlock se mordió el labio nervioso, quería decir algo pero no se atrevía. Y John notó eso.

-¿Pasa algo Sherlock?

-No, nada… te acompañaré a tu casa, ¿está bien?- Propuso el de cabello rizado, quizá caminar un poco le ayudaría a ordenar lo que planeaba pedirle a John.

-Claro, no falta mucho.

Ambos chicos caminaron bajo la tenue luz de la luna. De vez en cuando Sherlock miraba a John y viceversa, para después dibujarse una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que valía más que mil palabras.

-¿Por qué no vives con tus padres?- Preguntó Sherlock. La verdad era que ya lo sabía pero sólo quería confirmar sus deducciones. John suspiró pesadamente, miró hacia el otro lado de la calle buscando alguna excusa para evadir el tema, pero no lo logró. Por alguna extraña razón confiaba en Sherlock, así que se animó a hablar.

-Ellos… murieron.

Por primera vez Sherlock se sintió mal al escuchar una voz tan triste como la de John. En varios de sus casos había trabajado con familiares de las personas asesinadas, pero cuando estas le contaban y rompían a llorar, Sherlock se mostraba indiferente. Pero con John era distinto.

-Lo siento- Se limitó a decir mientras continuaban caminando. John pareció equilibrarse emocionalmente y volvió a su estado de ánimo normal.

"_Impresionante"_ Pensó Sherlock.

-No te preocupes- Respondió John con una sonrisa un poco nostálgica.

-¿Qué hay de tu hermano?

John lo miró sorprendido después de su pregunta.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo un hermano?

Sherlock rodó los ojos, como si de algo obvio se tratara.

-Ayer en el taxi, mientras mirabas distraídamente por la ventana, tu celular se asomó por el bolsillo derecho de tu pantalón, un regalo sin duda de la ex pareja de tu hermano Harry, llamada Clara (nombres que aparecían grabados en el celular) pero… al separarse por los problemas de alcoholismo de tu hermano Harry, decidieron no saber ya nada sobre ellos, por lo que te obsequió el celular- Aclaró Sherlock. John no podía dejar de asombrarse ante las deducciones del más alto.

-¿Cómo supiste lo del problema de alcoholismo?

-Fácil, los pequeños rasguños en la entrada del cargador no se hacen más que por una persona que tiene falla de equilibrio o temblor en las manos, obra de un borracho que llega a conectar su celular después de varias horas de ingerir alcohol- Respondió de nuevo Sherlock, esperando un insulto por la deducción grosera que acababa de hacer acerca del hermano de John, pero no sucedió.

-¡Brillante!- Exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa mientras miraba los ojos llenos de confusión de Sherlock- Aunque no tengo hermano, sino una hermana.

-¡Lo sabía! ¿Cómo pude dejar pasar un detalle como ese?- Dijo Sherlock, haciendo reír a su acompañante - ¿En serio piensas que es brillante?- Sherlock retomó la parte del cumplido que había recibido hace unos momentos.

-Claro- Afirmó John.

-Eso no es lo que me dicen cuando hago esta clase de cosas- Dijo Sherlock metiendo sus manos en las bolsas del elegante abrigo que traía puesto.

-¿Qué es lo que te dicen entonces?

-Vete de aquí.

Ambos rieron como si de un gran chiste o suceso cómico se tratara.

Y fue en esos momentos cuando Sherlock se dio cuenta de que había encontrado a la persona perfecta… a su compañero de crímenes y de vida.

Pronto llegaron, el camino se hizo bastante corto por lo bien que lo estaban pasando. Aquellos eran unos departamentos comunes y corrientes, bastante grandes y cómodos. Ambos se quedaron frente a la puerta del edificio, sin saber qué hacer.

-Creo que debo entrar, ya es un poco tarde- Dijo John algo tímido.

-Sí, tienes razón- Respondió Sherlock sin despegar la vista del rubio.

-Gracias por acompañarme, espero verte pronto.

-Te llamaré.

-¿Tienes mi teléfono celular?- Preguntó John sorprendido ya que en ningún momento le dio aquel dato al detective.

-Por favor John… ¿por quién me tomas?- Respondió Sherlock con una sonrisa. John río nervioso.

-Entonces no me despegaré de mi celular.

Aquello sonó tan cursi que ambos se sintieron algo incómodos.

-Creo que mejor me voy- John buscó la llave que abría la puerta principal y la metió en la cerradura de la puerta. Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar fue detenido por Sherlock.

-John espera…

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el rubio girándose para verlo.

-Me preguntaba si… bueno yo… es que…

-¿Sí, Sherlock?

El detective suspiró. Creyó que nunca haría tal cosa como la que estaba a punto de hacer puesto que consideraba aquella acción tan estúpida y una verdadera pérdida de tiempo entre las personas comunes. Pero John con tan sólo unas horas de conocerlo estaba cambiándolo, y eso le asustaba.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- Preguntó mirando a John con angustia.

El rubio se quedó pasmado.

-Bueno Sherlock, yo…

-Está bien si dices que no…

-No Sherlock, yo quiero decir…

-No pasa nada si te niegas porque…

-Sherlock.

-Creo que fue un poco…

-Sherlock- Llamó de nuevo John pero el detective seguía murmurando cosas que ni el mismo entendía ahora -¡Sherlock!

-¿Sí?- Preguntó el detective después cuando regresó a la normalidad.

-Si quiero salir contigo.

Sherlock se quedó callado. En su interior, quería brincar de felicidad.

-Entonces… ¿conoces el restaurante Angelo's?

-Sí, paso siempre por ahí cuando me dirijo al trabajo- Respondió John con voz aguda, debido a los nervios. Y odio eso en esos momentos por la mirada que Sherlock le dedicó al escucharlo hablar de esa manera.

-Bien… te veo entonces el viernes a las 7 en punto allí- Definió Sherlock el día y hora de la cita.

-Pero trabajo Sherlock- Dijo el rubio con tristeza.

-Pide permiso- Ordenó el más alto.

-Pero…- John se detuvo al ver la mirada de cachorro en su acompañante – Claro.

Se quedaron mirando por unos momentos, hasta que John se acercó al detective y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras murmuraba un "Adiós Sherlock" y se adentraba al edificio.

-Adiós John- Respondió Sherlock mientras miraba la puerta por la cual había desaparecido John, después dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a Baker Street.

La semana transcurría de una manera lenta para la perspectiva de John. Cada día recibía mensajes de Sherlock, algunos sobre casos para que lo ayudara a resolverlos y otros solamente para platicar.

Era ya viernes. John salió de la universidad para ir a su departamento ya que había conseguido convencer a su jefe de que le diera el día y así elegir la ropa que llevaría ese día al encuentro con Sherlock. Optó por una camisa azul elegante (pero no demasiado), un saco y un pantalón negro que iba de acuerdo con su figura y lo demás que llevaría. Pronto ya listo a eso de las 6:30 de la tarde, partió en dirección al restaurante mencionado. Se veía bastante guapo, recibiendo miradas coquetas de algunas mujeres, y una que otra por parte de hombres.

Cuando entró se percató de que era un lugar muy acogedor para la primera cita, nunca había entrado al restaurante, sólo pasaba frente a el para ir al trabajo pero ahora que lo visitaba le resultaba bastante agradable.

De repente un hombre mayor, robusto y de gesto amigable se acercó a John. Era el dueño del negocio.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo jovencito?- Preguntó sonriéndole a su cliente.

-Hay una reservación a las 7 de la noche por parte de Sherlock Holmes- Respondió John algo tímido. El hombre cuando escuchó aquel nombre, se mostró más entusiasta que al principio.

-¡Tratándose de Sherlock Holmes lo que usted quiera! Pase por aquí.

John siguió al hombre y pronto llegaron a una mesa que tenía una ventana que daba vista a la ciudad nocturna.

-Tome asiento, ¿desea ordenar algo? Le daré de lo mejor siendo usted la cita de Sherlock.

John se sonrojó.

-No, estoy bien, creo que esperaré- Respondió John con una sonrisa.

-Como desee, Sherlock no debe de tardar… traeré una vela, le da un toque más romántico.

John rió ante el comentario del hombre y se dispuso a esperar. Sherlock llevaba ya media hora de retraso, pero el rubio trató de no angustiarse.

-Tranquilícese joven, seguramente ya viene en camino… ¡ese trabajo lo trae loco!

-Claro- Se limitó a decir John, recibiendo una mirada preocupada por el dueño.

No lo dejaría plantado… ¿o sí?

*~*El placer de amar*~*

Sherlock observaba un cadáver detenidamente en el hospital Barts con ayuda de Molly, claro. Llevaba horas allí metido, escudriñando cada cadáver con mucho cuidado. La chica hacia aparición de vez en cuando, siendo ignorada de una forma grosera por el detective.

-Sherlock, ya debo cerrar el laboratorio, sal de aquí antes de que se den cuenta- Le dijo Molly al mencionado pero este la ignoró - ¿Sherlock?

-¿Qué?- Reaccionó al fin el detective, erguiéndose para mirar a Molly.

-Que ya voy a cerrar el laboratorio.

Sherlock cerró un momento los ojos, tratando de asimilar la información. Pero de pronto, los abrió de golpe.

-Molly… ¿qué hora es?

La chica miró el reloj de su muñeca izquierda.

-Las 10:30- Respondió.

-Maldita sea… John…

Sherlock salió corriendo, dejando como siempre, a una desconcertada Molly.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante, John se encontraba recostado en la mesa. Había tomado algunas copas de vino, pero no estaba ebrio… sólo un poco tomado. Angelo, el dueño del restaurante, se acercó a John.

-¿Hijo? Me temo que no puedo dejarte aquí, estoy a punto de cerrar.

-Pero… estoy esperando a alguien- Respondió John en un tono suave debido al efecto del alcohol y mirando hacia los alrededores del lugar, dándose cuenta de que era el único que quedaba en aquel restaurante.

Angelo lo miró con tristeza. Le rompía el corazón la escena que estaba presenciando en esos momentos.

-Lo siento.

John suspiró y se levantó, sacando su billetera para pagar lo que había consumido, pero Angelo lo detuvo.

-No, yo invito, ve a casa- Le dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de hacer sentir mejor a John.

-Pero…

-Ve a casa.

John asintió lentamente y se colocó el saco que se había quitado hace unas dos horas.

-Gracias- Dijo John.

-Anda muchacho, que ya es tarde.

John se despidió de Angelo y salió del restaurante. Su corazón estaba roto… en mil pedazos.

Sherlock corría por las calles frenéticamente, hasta que divisó el restaurante… cerrado. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de la puerta, apareció Angelo.

-Lo siento mucho Sherlock, pero acaba de irse- Angelo suspiró- Te esperó durante casi 4 horas, no puedo creer que haya esperado tanto, ni yo lo hubiera soportado.

-¿Sabes a dónde fue?- Preguntó Sherlock rápidamente.

-A casa seguramente- Respondió el hombre terminando de asegurar su negocio.

-Soy un estúpido.

Sherlock se quedó varios segundos en silencio sin saber qué hacer.

-Bueno Sherlock muchacho, me voy… espero que todo se arregle.

Angelo se fue y dejó al detective solo.

Sherlock sacó su celular, dispuesto a llamar a John.

-Vamos contesta…- Murmuraba mientras el celular sonaba en espera de que contestara la otra persona. Pero no fue así.

_Soy John Watson, por el momento no puedo atender tu llamada, pero agradecería mucho que dejaras un mensaje para que pueda contactarte._

**Gracias por leer, espero que no haya sido aburrido. Con gusto recibiré sus comentarios amigos lectores :) **

**Nos vemos pronto por aquí.**

**Besos! :33**


	5. Chapter 5: JM

**He vuelto amigos. Quiero agradecer a YYaguaramay, mashimaro 111, Nessa Rrc, Violette Moore, Krish2014 y a todos los que siguen esta historia. Muchas gracias por leerme chicos :)**

**Y a los que siguen mi historia llamada "Derecho a decidir" no se preocupen, pronto subiré el capítulo, solamente estoy tratando de estructurarlo bien debido a que se acerca algo grande haha.**

**Sin más, los dejo leer.**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece. Las obras originales son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la serie Sherlock de la BBC le pertenece a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. No recibo nada a cambio al subir esta historia, todo es con fines de entretener un rato a los lectores.**

**Capítulo 5: JM**

John prácticamente quería correr lejos de aquel restaurante, pero debido al alcohol que llevaba dentro de él en esos momentos, le era un poco difícil realizar esa acción. El rubio no estaba acostumbrado a beber, por lo que esa sensación le incomodaba demasiado. Sus pasos eran un poco torpes, pero nada de qué preocuparse. John solamente estaba pasado de copas, pero no ebrio, así que prosiguió caminando por las oscuras calles de la ciudad que en esos momentos estaban totalmente desoladas.

De pronto escuchó una voz que cantaba algo agudo, pero sin duda pudo reconocer que era la de un hombre.

_Camina… despacio… él solo… va andando._

John se detuvo en seco. Aquel cántico resultaba realmente aterrador.

_El frío… congela… el cuerpo… de John Watson._

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Preguntó John un poco asustado. El que dijera aquella voz su nombre lo había desconcertado completamente.

_Olvidado… plantado… Sherlock Holmes… lo ha dejado._

-¡¿Quién eres?!- Preguntó gritando el pobre John totalmente atemorizado. Él no le había contado a nadie acerca de que había conocido a Sherlock, y dudaba que el detective se lo hubiera dicho a alguien, más que al inspector Lestrade.

En esos momentos la voz paró de cantar, reinando ahora el absoluto silencio.

-¡Sal de una buena vez!- Retó John caminando algunos metros sin saber qué hacer. Ahora no sabía si había sido producto de su imaginación, si estaba soñando o si realmente estaba sucediendo eso.

-¿Dónde está Sherlock ahora? Seguramente te dejó plantado porque tiene muchas cosas más importantes que hacer… mejores cosas que estar contigo… con un mocoso universitario aburrido- Habló la voz chillona en tono burlón, haciendo que John se molestara.

Por un costado de la calle, entre la oscuridad, salió un hombre de aproximadamente 25 años.

-Soy Jim Moriarty, mi querido.

-Nunca he oído hablar de ti, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?- Preguntó John alejándose unos cuantos pasos.

-Todo amigo de Sherlock Holmes, es mi amigo- Respondió Jim metiendo sus manos en las bolsas del abrigo negro elegante que portaba esa noche- Así que no temas.

-Pues no quiero ser tu amigo.

-¿Escuchaste Sebastian? Johnny-boy no quiere ser mi amigo… que triste- Al terminar de decir esto, Moriarty dirigió la mirada hacia un hombre que salía al costado de la calle, en la oscuridad. Era alto (casi de la misma estatura de Sherlock), rubio, de ojos verdes y notablemente fuerte, musculoso.

John no sabía qué hacer en aquellos momentos… si correr… o desmayarse. No escogió ninguna, solamente se quedó en el mismo lugar, observando a los hombres. Pero de pronto el teléfono celular de John comenzó a sonar, y cuando vio la pantalla, tragó en seco.

-¿Es Sherlock?- Preguntó Moriarty, pero al ver que John no dijo nada confirmó su sospecha- Es Sherlock- Afirmó.

John ahora planeaba salir corriendo y atender la llamada, pero en cuanto Sebastian se percató de ello, se acercó rápidamente a John y le arrebató el celular, para después lanzarlo al suelo y pisarlo, destrozándolo completamente. El aparato paró de sonar, era ya inservible.

John asustado se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr.

-¡Ve tras él!- Le ordenó Jim a Sebastian.

El hombre comenzó a correr detrás del futuro doctor mientras que este trataba de correr más rápido para que no lo alcanzara, pero fue inútil. Sebastian acortó la distancia y saltó sobre John, tirándolo de una manera brusca, provocándole una pequeña herida en la cabeza que comenzaba a sangrar.

John intentó levantarse y zafarse pero Sebastian se posicionó sobre él, inmovilizándolo completamente.

-Bien hecho Sebby- Dijo Moriarty cuando llegó hasta ellos.

-¡¿Qué quieren de mí?! ¡Déjenme!- Gritó John forcejeando inútilmente.

Jim Moriarty se agachó al lado del rubio inmovilizado para hablarle cerca del oído.

-Sólo quiero que Sherlock venga a jugar conmigo… y tú eres la invitación perfecta.

-Así que más vale que cooperes si no quieres ver tu pequeño cuerpo bañado en sangre.- Agregó Sebastian amenazadoramente. Moriarty al escuchar a su compañero le sonrió.

-No hace falta que amenaces, John cooperará ¿verdad?- Preguntó Jim pero John no respondió- Además no me conviene que salga tan lastimado, esa herida en la cabeza me va a costar, Sherlock si que va molestarse- Jim comenzó a caminar mientras le hacía señas a Sebastian para que trajera a John con ellos -¡Vámonos!

*~El placer de amar~*

Sherlock fue al departamento de John pero el rubio nunca le abrió, así que sin saber que hacer decidió caminar un poco para despejar su mente. Necesitaba en esos momentos un parche de nicotina… o quizás más uno.

Mientras el detective daba pasos largos, su teléfono vibró. Era un mensaje.

_**Ven a jugar conmigo Sherly- JM**_

Sherlock hizo una mueca de disgusto.

_**Deja de quitarme el tiempo- SH**_

Sherlock respondió y cuando estaba a punto de guardarlo vibró de nuevo.

**Por favor ven… estoy aburrido- JM**

Sherlock no respondió esta vez, pero Moriarty era tan insistente que su celular volvió a vibrar.

_**Invité a John a jugar pero está muy inquieto… creo que tendré que entretenerlo mientras tú llegas, espero que no grite mucho- JM**_

Sherlock abrió los ojos como platos. 

_¿Cómo es posible que ese sujeto tenga a John? ¡Cómo!- _Pensó Sherlock mientras sentía como su cuerpo bajaba de temperatura debido al mensaje, así que nervioso tecleó un nuevo texto.

_**No metas a John en esto- SH**_

_**Sabía que esta vez contestarías maldito-JM**_

_**Dime donde está ahora-SH**_

_**¿Recuerdas el lugar favorito de Carl Powers? Espero que John no tenga el mismo final-JM**_

Sherlock rápidamente sabía dónde se encontraba aquel maníaco… en la piscina donde el niño Carl Powers había perdido la vida hace unos cuantos años a causa de Moriarty. Un caso el cual había afectado demasiado a Sherlock.

El detective pidió un taxi inmediatamente y pronto ya se encontraba en aquella piscina, pero no había nadie.

-¡Sal de una buena vez!- Gritó Sherlock con voz más grave de lo normal, estaba furioso, pero nadie respondió, sólo el eco de su voz se desvaneció por las cuatro paredes -¡Anda!

-Muchas veces pensé, Sherlock, que eras idiota… pero ahora que te veo lo he confirmado- Habló Moriarty con voz tranquila, mientras salía caminando lentamente detrás de una columna – Tomarle cariño a las mascotas no está nada bien.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ya te lo había dicho, sólo quiero jugar contigo.

-¿Dónde está John?- Preguntó Sherlock ignorando el comentario de su adversario. Moriarty sonrió mientras paraba de caminar.

-Preparado para nadar un poco, aunque no pensé que le gustara tomar el rol de escapista.

En esos momentos Sebastian Moran salió empujando una silla de escritorio, y en esa silla se encontraba John totalmente amordazado y amarrado de sus extremidades.

Sherlock pudo ver el terror en los ojos de John, además de pequeñas manchas de sangre seca en su frente.

-Tú tienes algo que necesito, y quiero que me lo des- Dijo Moriarty.

-Si te refieres a los planos del misil… no los tengo.

-Sebastian…- Cuando Moriarty dijo esto, Sebastian Moran empujó la silla en la cual se encontraba John, aproximándose ésta a la orilla de la alberca. Sherlock cerró los ojos debido a la presión del momento. Sabía a qué quería jugar el consultor criminal.

-Cómo siempre tienes perros siguiéndote- Habló Sherlock burlándose, tratando de controlar sus sentimientos.

-Igual que tú- Respondió Jim mirando a John- Aunque creo que esa mascota tuya te importa más de lo normal ¿No es así?

-Ya basta.

-No Sherlock, no pararé hasta obtener lo que quiero, algo más que sólo los planos del misil- Moriarty suspiró dramáticamente - ¿Sabes lo que quiero? ¿No? Lo que quiero es verte caer…

-No te daré el gusto- Respondió Sherlock mientras sacaba un arma de su abrigo.

-¡Oh! ¿Es eso una L9A1 del ejército británico? Portar armas para ir a una cita no es normal Sherlock- Dijo Moriarty con tono reprobatorio.

-Despídete de una buena vez- Sherlock apuntó el arma a la a la cabeza del consultor criminal.

-Si lo intentas estarías cavando tu propia tumba Sherlock Holmes, además créeme que en unas cuantas horas no te librarías… ni tampoco tus amigos.

-Yo no tengo amigos.

-Entonces te voy a quemar… te voy a quemar el corazón querido Sherlock- Moriarty en esos momentos miró a John de una manera amenazante, mientras que Sebastian empujó de nuevo la silla hacia el borde de la piscina.

-¡Alto!- Gritó Sherlock haciendo que Moran detuviera a la silla en la cual estaba John, dejando la mitad en suelo firme y la otra rozando el agua. John gimió en esos momentos de terror.

Mientras que Sherlock y Moriarty pelaban, John sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Nunca se había imaginado que moriría de esa manera.

Los ojos de Sherlock se disculpaban cada vez que hacían conexión con los del futuro doctor, haciendo que su respiración se acelerara más. Al menos John moriría viendo a la persona que le hizo creer en el amor.

-Entonces Sherlock, dame los planos… o tu amante muere.

-No los tengo, están en manos de Mycroft- Respondió Sherlock apuntando el arma aún.

-Estoy siendo paciente contigo, entrégamelos.

-¡Que no los tengo!- Gritó Sherlock desesperado.

-Entonces dile adiós a joven Watson.

En esos momentos Sebastian dejó caer a John a la piscina. La silla se hundió completamente, sin posibilidades de que John pudiera escapar. Sherlock estaba dispuesto a correr para salvar al rubio hasta que Moriarty lo detuvo.

-¡No te muevas!- Cuando Moriarty dijo esto, un punto rojo se colocó en el pecho de Sherlock- John estará inconsciente en aproximadamente 4 minutos debido a la falta de oxígeno, y después… ya sabes que pasará después ¿no es así? Ahora suelta el arma.

Sherlock tiró la pistola y dirigió la mirada al cuerpo sumergido que luchaba en la piscina.

-Te conseguiré los planos, sólo déjame salvarlo- Pidió el detective de manera sumisa. No le importó que su orgullo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos en esos momentos, él sólo quería salvar a John.

-No lo harás, te conozco bien detective, sino fuera así yo…- Moriarty se calló debido a que su celular comenzó a sonar, su tono de llamada era "Stayin 'Alive"- Disculpa.

Moriarty tomó la llamada, angustiando más a Sherlock por el tiempo perdido. En cualquier momento John iba a desmayarse, y después de algunos minutos sus pulmones se llenarían de agua, matándolo.

-Espera… no eso no… ¿estás diciéndome la verdad? Porque si no es así, te arrancaré los ojos… en seguida voy- Jim terminó la llamada y miró a Sherlock con tristeza- Lamento tener que irme querido, tienes suerte esta vez… pero espero que tu amor tenga la misma que tú- Hizo una seña a Sebastian y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la salida – Salva a tu doncella en apuros Sherlock Holmes.

Ambos hombres salieron de la piscina, al mismo tiempo que el punto rojo desaparecía de su pecho, lo cual indicaba que el otro hombre que le apuntaba se había ido también.

Fue entonces que Sherlock se quitó el abrigo y se lanzó al agua para poder salvar a John. Con trabajos pudo deshacer los nudos dentro del agua y quitarle el pañuelo que tapaba su boca, pero cuando lo logró (que no fue en demasiado tiempo) lo sacó de la piscina. Su cuerpo ya no se movía y ni tampoco respiraba.

-Vamos John por favor…

Sherlock comenzó a presionar el pecho de John y a darle respiración de boca a boca, pero no nada de eso funcionó.

-Por favor John…- Decía Sherlock con el miedo evidente en su voz –Por favor…

En esos momentos John comenzó a toser, regresando en sí. Sherlock sintió que el aire le faltaba, el tan sólo pensar que el rubio hubiera muerto por culpa suya le causaba escalofríos, y definitivamente nunca se lo perdonaría.

-No te preocupes, estoy aquí…- Sherlock colocó la cabeza de John sobre sus piernas, acariciando su pálido rostro. Después de algunos minutos lo ayudó a incorporarse.

-Sherlock…- Fue lo único que susurró John mientras sus labios tiritaban debido al frío. El detective inmediatamente fue por su abrigo y se lo colocó mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros, tratando de darle calor, sin importar que él mismo se muriera de frío. Lo único que le importaba al más alto en esos momentos era proteger a John. El rubio recargó la cabeza en el pecho de su salvador, mientras comenzaba a sollozar quedamente.

-Ya pasó… tranquilo- Le susurraba el menor de los Holmes, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Fue horri-ble… - Dijo John entrecortadamente.

-Ya no pienses en eso… ¿te golpearon?- Preguntó Sherlock recordando la sangre en su cabeza.

-Sólo un poco.

El detective estaba ardió de rabia ante aquella respuesta, pero trató de controlarse.

-Todo está bien John, todo está bien…

Sherlock llamó a Lestrade, el cual trajo a su escuadrón y algo de ayuda médica. Ambos chicos ya ni siquiera pensaban en lo que había pasado respecto a la cita, ya nada importaba más que el bienestar de ambos.

*~El placer de amar*~

-Así que escapó…- Dijo Lestrade con una mueca de molestia minutos después de haber llegado.

-Si- Respondió Sherlock, quien portaba una manta en esos momentos debido a lo empapado que estaba. El detective miraba a lo lejos a John, el cual estaba siendo atendido en una ambulancia.

-Quién sabe si vuelva a dar la cara- Dijo Lestrade refiriéndose a Moriarty.

-Lo hará.

El inspector volteó a ver a Sherlock.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Pronto se aburrirá Gustav, y vendrá a jugar- Respondió Sherlock seriamente con la mirada fija en John. Lestrade solamente bufó cuando escuchó que dijo su nombre de forma errónea, pero rápidamente clavó la mirada en donde Sherlock prestaba atención.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó el inspector.

-Sí, no me hicieron daño físicamente.

-¿Y psicológicamente?- Preguntó de nuevo Lestrade, recibiendo una mirada confusa por parte de Sherlock - ¿Qué sentiste cuando viste a John en peligro?

El más alto suspiró pesadamente.

-No te voy a mentir…

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué sentiste?

-Sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo.

Lestrade estaba sorprendido por aquella confesión, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto.

-En seguida regreso- Dijo Lestrade alejándose, mientras que Sherlock caminó en dirección a John. Este último se encontraba recargado en la ambulancia con una mano en el rostro, probablemente le dolía la cabeza.

-Hola- Saludó Sherlock, haciendo sobresaltar al rubio – Lo siento.

-No te preocupes- Respondió John enderezándose.

-John yo…

-No tienes que disculparte ahora Sherlock, no es el momento- Dijo John con una sonrisa triste.

-Pero…

-Siempre te metes en problemas- Habló una voz a sus espaldas, haciéndolos voltear para ver de quien se trataba.

-Vete Mycroft- Le dijo Sherlock al hombre que le había hablado, era el sujeto del paraguas. John al reconocerlo se alarmó.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Le preguntó John molesto.

-Hola John- Le saludó Mycroft con una sonrisa – Te dije que nos veríamos muy pronto.

Sherlock estaba confundido.

-¿Ya se conocen? Pero… ¿cómo?- Preguntó el detective.

-Este hombre prácticamente me secuestró y me pidió información tuya a cambio de dinero- Acusó John.

-¿Y lo aceptaste?

-¿Qué?

-El dinero, ¿lo aceptaste?- Preguntó Sherlock mirando fijamente a John.

-Por supuesto que no- Negó John ofendido.

-Lastima… nos habría sido de mucha ayuda- Dijo Sherlock negando con la cabeza. John solamente lo miró confundido y Mycroft rodó los ojos.

-Si te sigues metiendo en líos de este tamaño, mamá se molestará.

John alzó una ceja.

-¿Mamá? ¿Quién es mamá?- Preguntó el rubio mirando a los dos hombres.

-Mycroft es mi hermano- Explicó Sherlock como si de lo más obvio se tratase.

-Pero dijo que tú lo llamabas "archienemigo"- Dijo John sintiéndose idiota ante la situación.

-A Sherlock le gusta ser dramático- Respondió Mycroft disgustado.

-Vete de aquí, ve a cenar tartas-Le dijo Sherlock a su hermano tratando de molestarlo. Y lo logró.

-A veces te comportas como un niño… bueno tengo que irme, aléjate de los problemas Sherlock – Mycroft se sacudió las solapas de su saco- Hasta luego John.

El mayor de los Holmes caminó rumbo a un coche lujoso en el cual subió y desapareció del lugar, dejando a Sherlock y a John en un silencio incómodo, hasta que Sherlock se animó a hablar.

-¿Cena?- Preguntó, haciendo sonreír a John.

-Muero de hambre.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar. Sherlock se había quitado la manta debido a que ya se sentía seco, mientras que John caminaba con el abrigo del detective puesto.

-Conozco un lugar en donde venden comida china, cierran hasta tarde- Sugirió Sherlock tratando de contener el nerviosismo que John le provocaba.

-Suena perfecto- Le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa. Quizás mañana le reclamaría el haberle dejado esperando durante 4 horas.

Al fin y al cabo tendrían una cita.

**¡Acabó el capítulo! Agradecería mucho sus comentarios. **

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besos! :33**


End file.
